Those three words
by prussianhues
Summary: Hinamori Amu, is 16 years old and hasn't bothered to make friends or find herself a boyfriend. Through an incident, she meets Ikuto Tsukiyomi. And for some strange reason he takes a liking to her and even saves her. His kiss changes her life. AMUTO. AU


**Those Three Words**

First Kiss

A blue haired male was talking to a rather good friend of his. "Hey, hey look." He grinned. "That girl is Amu Hinamori. And she's in my class. She's really gloomy and doesn't speak at all."

I walked through the hallways quietly until I was approached by these two guys. One being a rather well known guy at our school and his lackey. "Hey, Hinamori!" I'm going to walk away. Yes, that's what I'm going to do. But he ends up tripping me and I fall down. His friend apologizes and then laughs. I rush away. There probably making fun of me right now.

* * *

><p>Yes, I'm sixteen years old and I've never had a boyfriend or any friends for that matter. It doesn't matter. There always the same aren't they? I watch these two girls at the clothing store. She said she'd help pay. It must be so sweet but for me, I've had these "friends" but they weren't real. All they did was use me when they needed me but when I called for them….they turned their backs. Once that happened, I gave up on trying being social and now I've become a loner. And I guess things have become unbearable. Really..unbearable. I find myself walking through the hallways again. I feel like a keeper of these hallways. Somewhat like a ghost make sure that they were safe. I guess, maybe the hallways was the place I feel most comfortable in or the roof. I always rush back and forth. The speakers goes on rambling about some sort of assembly.<p>

I proceed to go up the stairs. Unbeknownst to me, I am walking in front of the most popular guy in school and his friend.

"Hey, look there's a rare knee length skirt." The guy grinned. "Looks like it's Hinamori. Amu Hinamori."

I feel someone tug down at my skirt, pulling it. There whispering. I hate it. I don't want to hear it. I want to fight back and without further ado I swing back yelling, "Tsukiyomi!" I frown hitting his hand as he tries to cover himself. And I watch him fall; an imprint of my kick is plastered on his hand. "You're an idiot. Stop bugging me!" I don't want to hear anything. I hear people saying that it was his friend and that it was uncalled for. I don't care. I stomp away with the faint ringing of laughter.

The day is coming to an end and I'm going to my locker to pick up my shoe. My eyes sadden as I feel something prick me. "Ow." I put my shoes upside and see the small tacks fall down. I read the letter telling me that I should apologize and that he didn't do anything. "Amu!" I turn to look, shocked. "Thanks for this morning. I wanted to apologize for this morning. It wasn't me who did it but it was my friend. It made you feel bad, right?" The nerve. I'm frowning. "You're in the same class with Toshi, right? We're friends. Yesterday he was telling me there was a really funny person. It was you." I find myself frowning. "You're basically saying it's fun to tease me." And he says something rather interesting.

"Well no, it might be that way to Toshi but I'm guessing you're an interesting person, A-m-u because who'd kick someone like that." I look away, stunned and blushing. He leans in. "I really like interesting girls. Let's be friends." Huh? This was confusing. Nobody wanted to be friends with me. "You're kidding right."

"Let's exchange mobile numbers." I shake my head. Regardless, he ends up writing on a piece of paper his number. "Call me anytime." I take it and put it in my blazer pocket. "Right..ah…you hurt your hands at the stairs..mm..here's this." I hand him a bandaid and then say, "I have to go.."

* * *

><p>It was the first time I spoke at all and he'd given me his number. I'm not going to need it though. I need to go to work. I'm frustrated just thinking about it. "Amu what's wrong?" I'm gulping. "Eh? Nothing's wrong, nothing at all."<p>

I end up putting this gift..well I assume it's a gift for this man's girlfriend or wife into the bag. He looked middle aged. "There you go."

"Amu..why haven't you called me? You know I was getting so lonely. I was waiting for you the whole entire time."

I kept walking. He was bothering me. "Stop following me and don't call me that. What gives you the right."

He chuckles. "We're friends. Don't you have a mobile?"

I turn around and then show him my contact. There are only two people. "Home and my job."

He looks shocked as he's staring at my phone. "You know..people betray each other all the time. This school is no different. There are idiots running around wanting to bully people. I don't want to be around people and that's why I don't need friends."

"Err..not everyone is like that. That's pretty prejudiced."

I grin, looking back at him before I leave him. "Yes, everyone."

* * *

><p>It is the usual. I find myself walking at the night. Its rather chilly but I don't have a license yet. I have a permit and my mom has the night shift. I look around. Am I being followed? Oh..god it was that one guy that brought jewelry. He smiles and I find myself panicking. Okay, okay..Hinamori just get to the nearest store and you should be safe. Then you can call for help.<p>

I find myself at a convenience store. My fingers are dialing and nobody is answering. That..man is still there. Someone please answer. It's a bad idea to just go outside. He could take advantage of me. I find myself pacing back and forth. I grab the piece of paper that I kept. I didn't think I would need it but..it couldn't hurt.

"….."

"Hello." He answers..I'm not sure I should be relieved.

"Its..Amu..uh..uh..uh..please help me." I tell him where I am.

"What happened?" He's concerned. "This..one guy at my job..he followed me. It's been like this for twenty minutes. I can't go out."

He frowns. "You're being stalked, Amu." He glances and then goes to buy some fishcake. "Let's go." He slyly puts his hand over my shoulder. "W-wait." The man is looking at us. "Amu.."

"What?"

"I love you."

"WHAT?"

He leans in closely. I can feel the slight warmth emitting from his body. He grabs my wrist as I try to protest and I find myself fighting a bit until I stop. I take a few seconds to take in his features. He has rather beautiful eyes and his hair stands out..just like mine. Pink and blue. I hadn't noticed this because I was too busy trying to get away from him this past week. I take a deep breath. And then his soft lips press against mine. I'm closing my eyes. And then I open it, slowly. "He went away." I find myself blushing.

"Amu."

"That kiss you know..I did it to get rid of the stalker."

"I know. I know!" I push him away. "Eh?"

"Don't tell me that was your first kiss." I'm looking away. He grins a bit. "Should I really apologize?" The jerk. I'm pushing him away. "You know..I would think you would be more observant." I wrap my arms around my chest. "Nothing has happened..nothing ever happens to me."

"It's because you're a girl."

"I didn't think you would come."

He looks at me, looking down at me. "Huh?Why? Did you give me a reason not to you? You haven't done anything bad. At least I don't remember..you could tell me." Cut the attitude. I wanted to tell him that.

"I liked it. You called me. Was I any help to you? Or maybe you didn't _need me_?" He grins again. He's teasing me. A-ah. "No."

"All right, If I need you." He adds my number to his phone. He is chuckling. "I-I guess."

I guess, this wasn't so bad. I was stopped by a rather strange guy and he said he wanted to be friends with me. Sure, he might be friends with the people that constantly assault me but I'm not sure. This question is going through my mind: Is it good to be involved with someone like him? I can't say. One thing, I do know despite his appearance he helped me. He gives me half of his fish cake. "I'll pay you back later." He sighs. "Shit, I forgot my bag at the karaoke place. About that don't worry. I already received payment with your first kiss." I blush and then kick him softly. I think..I can try and trust him..just a bit.

* * *

><p>Hey, everyone Prussianhues here. Yes, I've changed my name and such. I'm back. Unfortunately, I do not want to continue my other published stories..I do want to however continue this one. Ah, I wasn't sure what to call Ikuto's friend but there you have it. I can change it you guys like. Anywho, you may see some similarities for Sukitte Na Ii yo, it will follow some of it..but not all of it. I love that manga by the way. If you haven't go check it out! You won't be disappointed. Whew, I hope this wasn't too time skippy but it was necessary. The next chapter won't be like that. I assure you. I hope they were in character. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Please review! :)<p> 


End file.
